


Jackie Sparrow

by Sparbossa



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Don't like, Don't read, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, and summaries, this gets dark at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparbossa/pseuds/Sparbossa
Summary: Jackie Sparrow is the daughter of Jack Sparrow. Her father has no idea she exists. When Barbossa killed her mother, he raises her as his own for seven years. Until something forces her to flee. This is her life from being taken in by her father's enemy as a baby, to becoming one of the best pirates the world has ever seen.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Hector Barbossa & Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa & Original Character(s), Hector Barbossa & Original Female Character(s), Jack Sparrow & Original Character(s), Jack Sparrow & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to have the next chapter out soon. Tell me what ya'll think in the comments. This is my first fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Sparrow is the daughter of Jack Sparrow, and Barbossa is in a new situation

It is a new moon. The former captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow, has been mutinied and left to die on an island. 

What no one expected was the events of a few months later. Jack had a tendency to...get around(you know what I’m implying).

Well, one of the women he had sex with about nine months back loved to travel. She was out at sea and going into labor. Well, the Black Pearl was near.

They are pirates, so the crew of the Black Pearl catches up and boards the ship. While the woman is giving birth, the rest of the people on the ship are killed. After all, the Pearl leaves no survivors.

Since she had been in labor for a few hours before all of this had happened, she was able to give birth finally. A baby girl. She knew right away who the father was. She had been in love with the man. He hadn’t reciprocated the feelings, of course. But she took what she could get with sex. Which, unfortunately, got her pregnant. 

She had been heartbroken when he had left, which had been before she found out she was pregnant. She held a hatred for him, because of the heartbreak Deep down, she knew it wasn’t his fault. She knew he didn’t love her. She knew he didn’t love almost anything except his ship. But that didn’t mean she accepted it.

Hector Barbossa, the new captain of the Black Pearl, knew someone was still on board. Everyone else had been killed by his crew. He can’t afford to leave survivors who could tell his tale. Not when after months of research, he knew what he needed in order to break his curse.

He starts to hear something. Someone talking. He follows the sound. He sees a woman, extremely tired and in obvious pain. She’s holding something.

She holds it in front of her and says in a pleading voice, “Please. Let me live. I have something to offer. My daughter. Jacqueline Sparrow. She is the child of Jack Sparrow. I recognize you. You were his first mate. If you are the captain, something happened. Probably by your hand."

He takes some steps forward until he is right on top of the woman. He grabs a knife from his belt, and stabs her in the stomach.

The woman falls to her knees, drops Jacqueline, and clutches where the wound is. The baby wasn't dropped too far so she's fine. Just crying.

As the woman takes her dying breaths, Barbossa picks up Jacqueline. She stops crying and curls into him right away, despite him wearing clothes that would be very uncomfortable to the touch.

He says, “Yer makin’ it very difficult to kill ye.”

The baby just starts falling asleep. Barbossa hates to admit it, even to himself, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to kill the little one. And he doesn’t really want to.

Sighing, he looks at the girl and states,, “Guess I can’t kill ye. I can’t just leave ye here. That be the same, but longer. So I guess yer comin’ on a pirate ship, lass. Yer not bein’ some proper lady who can’t hold a sword, so I’m callin’ ye Jackie. Savvy?”

Once he makes his way back on the Pearl, he tells the crew who the little one is and how she’s going to be with them for a while. Everyone is shocked at the captain’s decision to keep her alive, even more so at the decision to keep her, but no one is foolish enough to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't that good. I'm a bit more proud of the second chapter, though.


	2. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has been in Barbossa's care for a month now. It's time for a trip to shore.

It’s been one month since Barbossa took in baby Jackie. He’s been finding that feeding an infant isn’t easy. Her meals involve rum and goat’s milk after they found a ship with a goat on it. The ship needs to restock, so they need to head to land.

Barbossa is taking Jackie to shore. He is the one who actually has to raise her. The crew can help and babysit, but he’s the one who has to take care of the baby. Jackie has never been to shore before, and is used to the rocking of the ship. She doesn’t like this new feeling of not being on a ship, so of course, she cries.

Hector Barbossa has no idea what is wrong with the lass, let alone what to do about it. Luckily, a woman approaches him and says, “Sir, I don’t know who you are. But you look a bit out of your depth. Give the baby here.”

He hands the woman Jackie and replies, “Thank ye. Wot do ye think be wrong?”

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t think she’s hungry. She’s obviously not ill. And you weren’t holding her incorrectly,” the woman answers.

“Yer not very helpful,” he remarks.

“If you don't want my help, I will leave you two alone. I'm sure you can figure this out." she says sarcastically.

“I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request,” he snarks back. 

“I’m going to assume that means no, you want me to stay and help you. Now, has there been any major changes?” she inquires.

“It be ‘er first time on land. That wouldn’t cause ‘er to be cryin like this, would it?” the pirate asks.

“Yes. Actually, it would. Think about it, you need sea legs to walk on a ship. Everything feels different for her. She’s used to the rocking of the waves and a constantly shifting position. Now she can’t feel any of that, and she doesn’t like the change!” she realizes.

“GIve the lass back,” Barbossa requests.

The woman gives the baby, who is still crying, back to the pirate captain. He starts rocking her and says, “Yer only a month old, an’ ye already love the sea. Yer just like yer da, lass. He’d be proud.”

The woman, who up until hearing this comment believed that Barbossa was Jackie’s father, decides to speak. She says, “Wait. You aren’t her father? Who is? And why do you have her instead of him?”

“The lass’ father...can't care for her at the moment,” he replies.  
During this, he thinks about how he marooned Jack and got him and the crew cursed. He also starts thinking about how Jack would have reacted to his daughter loving the sea, even as a baby. That sparks some regret. 

Jack, for all his flaws, was a good man. He’d have wanted to meet his daughter, and he’d be extremely happy that she already loves the sea. He’s probably going to die on that island. 

And he(Barbossa) had killed Bootstrap Bill by tying him to a canon....by his bootstraps. And he had a child as well. The lad was only about eight years older than Jackie here.  
His finger getting warm and wet snapped him out of his train of thought.

He looks down to see Jackie sucking on his index finger, which had previously been stroking her cheek.

He prefers this to the crying, so he lets her. Between rocking her and her now sucking on his finger, she’s getting sleepy.

As Jackie starts falling asleep, he realizes that while he was busy with her, the crew had finished getting supplies.

He tells the woman, who had been silent up until this point, “It be best for me teh leave.”

She quickly says, “Wait! I’m Margaret. What’s your name?”

He replies with “Hector,” and leaves.


End file.
